


Hard truth

by AngleJoyce



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Oneshot, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Suicide, tumblr drabble, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce





	Hard truth

“She’s alive! I swear she’s alive! Please, just let me do my thing!” Undyne sobbed out. She was too weak to do so, especially with sans and Papyrus holding her back from the Abyss - sans also used his magic on holding her back by her soul, knowing without it, Undyne would already have jumped in, since she was stronger than the two of them - physically.

“undyne, no! you’ll get yourself killed!”

“I _won’t!”_ Undyne shouted. “Because she survived too! I’m fucking _sure!”_ Her voice cracked even further, and she felt her chest swell achingly.

“UNDYNE, STOP THIS, PLEASE!” Papyrus yelled, his bones rattling from fear. “M-MAYBE SHE JUST WENT ON VACATION!”

“No! _Alphys..!”_ Undyne cried, falling to her knees in the water. She sobbed more, and covered her face with her hands the moment sans and Papyrus let go of her. Her body wrenched with her sobs, ripping loose from her chest and throat. She didn’t want to know the truth, or rather, accept it. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew very well Alphys was dust, but she couldn’t accept this, she didn’t want to.

“Please…” Undyne said weakly, her voice choked and small. Papyrus knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around Undyne, frowning and trying to comfort her. sans stood behind them, his eyelights dim and his grin pulled down at the corners.

“I c-can’t.. I can’t..” She gave up, the pain too much, and she clung to Papyrus, crying in his shoulder.

* * *

That night, Undyne didn’t sleep on the couch in the brothers’ household. She lied awake, gazing at the ceiling and crying quietly. Her chest ached, as did her soul. She had no idea why Alphys had done it, none at all. She desperately wanted to know.

With a shaky breath, she sat up slowly, gazing at her knees for a moment, before she got up and shrugged on a jacket. She walked out silently, making sure to close the door behind her gently, and made her way over to Waterfalls.

* * *

Undyne stood on the tiles, gazing in the dark, empty pit. It was a long way down, and Undyne knew if there was either a ground or water down there, a fall from this high could kill any way, if landing the wrong way.

“Why..?” she wondered quietly, fresh tears already welling up in her eye. She clenched her fists in the pockets of the jacket and yelled, _“Why,_ goddamnit?!” hearing her voice and those words echo.

She stepped closer, on the edge of the Abyss now, tears rolling down her cheek.

Then, she jumped.

If Alphys had survived the fall, she would still be here, and Undyne would be there for and with her.

And if she were dust, Undyne hoped the fall would dust her too.

Then, at least, she could still be together with Alphys, in some way.

She hoped for the former.

But unfortunately, got the latter.


End file.
